


Really kinky

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica 2003
Genre: F/M, Watersports, bondage mockversion comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Zarek has a rather unusal birthdaywish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really kinky

Header  
Title: really kinky  
Characters: Roslin/Zarek  
Genre: bondage, mockversion, comedy  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer : BSG belongs to Ron D. Moore, I don´t make money with this story.

Teaser : Tom Zarek has a rather unusal birthdaywish...

 

Really kinky…

One evening Laura and Tom were having dinner aboard Colonial One. They didn´t talk much until they were finished.  
“Tom, I had a look at some old files today and found out that it´s your birthday tomorrow, have you got any special wishes ?”, Laura asked casually.  
Tom seemed to be musing on something, then he leered at her with a smile.   
“There is something that I´d like to have…”   
“What is it, I hope I can get in time, it´s a little short notice, maybe I´ll send Tory to get it for you…”   
He interupted her still smiling.  
“What I want is nothing that you can buy on the black market or anyplace in the fleet, Laura, and Tory surely can´t get it for me.”   
“So what is it that´s so special ?”   
Tom leaned over to her in order to whisper into her ear.  
Laura´s eyes widened when she listened to his words. This was so pervert , she´d never thought that he might even think of such things.  
“Are you Ok, Laura , you look so pale. ?”  
She cleared her throat. “I´m fine, I just need a while to think about what you just told me.”

The next morning Laura was working in her office, but couldn´t stop thinking of Tom´s really special birthdaywish. He was her lover after all, she wanted to make him happy, but this…was going to far, she just couldn´t do it. It was pervert and humiliating.  
Tory entered the room,putting some new reports on her desk. “Tory…ehm, please wait for a secound, I got to talk to you .” “Yes, Mrs. President ?”  
Laura hesitated. “I got a problem, it´s rather personal, actually, but I need some advice.” She smiles nervously.”Did you ever have a lover who had some…let´s say rather unusual..  
wishes ..which might go a little to far ?”   
“Are we talking about frakking ?”   
“Ehm, yes, yes, we are.”  
“Sure, that happened.”  
“And what did you do ? I mean…”  
“I killed him.”, she said calm.  
“Oh…”, she couldn´t do that with Tom. One would find his body flooting in space, if she´d airlock him.  
Tory bursted into laughter. “I was just kidding”  
“Oh, yes, sure…thank you, I think I´ll have to find a way to deal with it by myself.”   
She really had to find something, Tom would meet her in three hours, waiting for her decision.

Laura was working on a report, when someone knocked at her door. “Come in.”, she called.   
Tom entered her office, she´d been expecting him. And, unlike the cylons, she had a plan.

”Laura, I´m so sorry, I just can´t expect you to do something like this, please simply forget what I asked you to do.” But to his suprise, she smiled at him. “Tom, I thought about it and the more I consider it, the better it sounds to me.” The Vice-President thought he had a hearing problem or Laura had lost her mind. She just took his hand and guided him to the bathroom.Then she locked the door behind her.   
“Get on your knees you frakking bastard !” she suddenly yelled at him. He was to shocked to not follow her orders, so he got down on the floor. “You´re nothing but a little dirty worm !”

“Yes, I am, your right, just punish me, I deserve it.”, he said as humble as possible.  
“Someone like you shouldn´t even wear clothes, so get naked !” As quick as possible he got rid of his suit. Laura watched him. “That´s what you call a body, you´re not in shape at all. But when I´m done with you, you´ll curse the day you were born.” Tom couldn´t help but smile. “Did I tell you to smile, you little worm ?” “No, of course not.”

Laura did her best to be stern with him. She reached into her pocket and got some handcuffs out. Tom let her tie him up.Then she blindfolded him with her neckerchief. All the could hear now was the sound of a ziper being opened, clothes pulled down and dropped on the floor. Then he felt a highheel being poked into his belly.The way she treated him started to turn him on. “Laura don´t let me wait any longer…” “You got nothing to want from me you dirty motherfrakker !”,she yelled.

Suddenly he felt something warm and liquid running over his body. He couldn´t believe , that she really did what he´d asked her to do. The notion of Laura doing it took him over the edge.  
After a moment, she removed his blindfold. “Happy birthday, you dirty old pig.”she said softly, kissed him and giggled. Now for the first time he noticed the small bottle in her hand and had a closer look at the puddle on the floor. “Laura, this is tea ?!” he exclaimed with surprise and disbelieve. “But it worked, didn´t it.”, she said.Then Laura bursted into laughter and so did Tom. 

The end


End file.
